


Doctor Who & Torchwood drabbles

by Lokifan



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Dragons, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-25
Updated: 2011-03-25
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokifan/pseuds/Lokifan
Summary: Assorted drabbles, like the title says.





	1. Firepower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna and the Doctor are on the top of an office building, and there is a dragon. Bloody ridiculous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for daiseechain, who requested "the Doctor and Donna deal with a dragon running amok. Place and time of your choosing."

“Doctor!” Donna bellowed, and threw. He turned just in time to catch the large gun with fiddly bits she chucked at him. He then threw a switch without stopping to ask what it was, dozy dingbat, and nearly scorched off those impressively mobile eyebrows.

Donna backed away and nearly fell off the roof. There should be a rule about how many potentially-fatal Circumstances happened to you at once.

“Where’d you get a flamethrower?” he called.

“The office!” Donna was mistress of offices, even ones where people kept flamethrowers to deal with rampaging dragons, and knew where to find emergency supplies.

“You know, there’s this saying about fighting fire with fire – ”

“DRAGON!”

The Doctor spun and turned the flamethrower up high. Donna was eight feet away but she still felt the heat. The flame shot out, bright and instant and eating up the air; the dragon gave another deafening squawk and banked, flying away.

It wasn’t gone, though: it was flying in an immense circle, and it was likely to be irritated now. Or possibly it had taken the Doctor’s display of firepower as some kind of mating ritual and was going to attempt interspecies sex, even though dragon cunnilingus would involve a tongue with the toughness of car tire.

Donna shouted most of this at the Doctor, because shouting about the Doctor’s foolishness made her feel better in the face of certain death.

The Doctor made a funny face. He did this quite often, of course, but this one was a variety of I’ve Got It! which Donna hadn’t seen before. It made her wary.

“What?” she demanded.

“Well. Dragons, you know, fiery. Full of passion. It might work to tempt it away from the populated areas.”

“I AM NOT - ”

“Not you!” the Doctor said quickly. “I’ve got this friend...”


	2. Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Martha liked glasses: she’d always wished the Doctor wore his more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for magic_at_mungos, who requested "Tosh, glasses".

Tosh was wearing contacts when Martha first saw her, but she’d still clocked the pretty woman with demure clothes and a slightly naughty smile.

When she came back after Owen’s death, Tosh was hiding red eyes behind her glasses. It wasn’t until Martha got them drunk, just the two of them on the Hub steps, that Tosh started to cry.

Martha reached forward, and slid Tosh’s glasses off her face. Tosh blinked at her, her eyes not quite focussing until they reached Martha’s lips.

Her kiss tasted of salt.


	3. Screw 'Em All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, your ex came over all heroic too?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mrsbronski requested "the John Hart meets the Master idea that you still haven't given me".

“So, your ex came over all heroic too?” John tipped the bottle over his mouth, letting the last drops of whisky fall to wet his lips. He grinned to himself, shivering at the thought of it like a tuning fork that had been struck. A real Time Lord.

“Mine was always that way, actually,” the Master replied. John meant to ask another question, but then his jacket was grabbed and so was his arse, which was much more fun.

“Screw em all,” murmured one voice, under the sounds of kissing and moving cloth.

A dark laugh replied. “I intend to.”


	4. Wronger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So,” Jack said, flashing a grin, “I feel wrong to you, do I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for iwantasoda, who requested Jack/Ten.

“So,” Jack said, flashing a grin, “I feel wrong to you, do I?”

“Yes.” The Doctor clasped his hands behind his back, face sombre. He should have expected what came next.

Jack slid one big hand round the nape of his neck and leaned in for the kiss. The Doctor, who’d been planning to ask if this was Jack’s usual reaction to men in suits, found his hair standing on end at the delicious, wrong buzzing of Jack’s skin.

“Do I still feel wrong?”

“Yes.” Jack’s wicked expression wavered. He beamed as the Doctor added, “but you could get wronger.”


End file.
